


Rain

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: All you wanted was to make ice cream sundaes. But, before you knew it, you were swept up in a world of romance straight out of a cheesy movie. All thanks to a certain dream demon.





	Rain

“Bill, I’m back!” was your greeting to the floating dorito as you brought in a multitude of grocery bags. You had gotten ice cream and toppings to make sundaes, since Bill loved them so much. He always made a comment on how pain from getting a brainfreeze was amusing. 

Unloading the items you bought, you grabbed bowls and spoons and got to work on your ice cream masterpieces. You both enjoyed classic vanilla ice cream topped with chocolate syrup and sprinkles (but his always has more sprinkles since he loves sugar). And, to finish them off, you each place a perfect cherry on the top of your creations at the same time. 

After scooping, drizzling, and sprinkling your sundaes, you called out, “Bill, it’s cherry time!” But there was no response. Confused, you called for him again. 

“Y/n, please come here,” said the nervous voice of your dream demon friend. But, you were sprinting towards his voice as soon as he said your name. Why would your name have such an effect on you? Because Bill never said your name. Ever. Only little nicknames he thought up. When he uses your real name, you know something is wrong.

As you ran into the room his voice came from, you felt your clothes move and morph, causing you to look down at them. Your casual t-shirt and jeans had become a golden dress with a familiar brick-like pattern. You heard a fingersnap, and before you knew it, you were blindfolded. A moment passed, and a second fingersnap removed it. 

Opening your eyes, you took in your new surroundings with bewilderment. Stars and galaxies floated around you, so close you could touch them, and a table with two ice cream sundaes stood a few feet away. It was beautiful, amazing, romantic, and mind-boggling all at the same time. 

“Do you like it? I spent a lot of time researching to make it enjoyable at a human level. Stars, favorite meal, surprises, were all common variable for romantic dates.” said Bill from behind you, causing you to jump, from obvious fright. 

He was in his human form, with his sand colored hair neat for once, and his clothes similar to his usual brick pattern jacket and bowtie. But, he looked more dressed up than normal. And you made a mental note that the two of you looked adorable when your outfits coordinated. 

Processing what he had said, you risked a question you hoped you knew the answer to, “You planned a romantic date for you and me?” Sheepishly, he replied, “Yeah, but I know I should have asked you first. I just couldn’t work up the courage to, so I thought I’d do some research and just surprise you.”

“How did you research it?” you asked curiously. “I watched those movies you like when you’re sad. The ones that make you laugh.” A pause. “You mean those cheesy romantic comedies?” “...yeah. Are their methods working?” With a laugh, you wrapped your arms around his neck, nodding your head. He relaxed, pulling you close, “That’s good. But, I almost forgot the most important romantic aspect.”

With a snap of his fingers, a light rain soon washed over you two. “Rain?” you asked, shivering as the droplets rolled down your back. “Yeah,” he replied, with the classic Bill Cipher smirk, as he started to lean closer to your face, “My research shows that amazing things happen when there’s romance in the rain.”

And with that, your lips pressed against his.


End file.
